


Dreszcze i blizny

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Tydzień Supernatural 2016 [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Tydzień Supernatural 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Nawet jako anioła, Castiela ciągnęło do Sama. Teraz, jako człowiek, ma mniejszą kontrolę nad swoimi emocjami. Tłumaczenie z języka angielskiego fiku Shivers and Scars autorstwa hhwgv. Betowała Rzan. Treść usunięta ze względu na prośbę autora.





	Dreszcze i blizny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marley_Potter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marley_Potter/gifts).
  * A translation of [Shivers and Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/229396) by hhwgv. 



> **Fandom:** Supernatural;
> 
>  **Oryginalny tytuł i link do tekstu:** [Shivers and Scars](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10582867/1/Shivers-and-Scars);
> 
>  **Autor:** hhwgv;
> 
>  **Tłumacz:** RCS;
> 
>  **Beta:** [Rzan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan);
> 
>  **Zgoda:** wystąpiły komplikacje;
> 
>  **Pairing:** Sastiel (Sam Winchester x Castiel);
> 
>  **Gatunek:** romans, fluff, lekki hurt/comfort;
> 
>  **Ostrzeżenia:** tw o bliznach;
> 
> _Author asked me to delete the translation. I've deleted the text, but kept the work (it's my 100th here, so I wanted some kind of reminder, dunno)._

Zostałam poproszona o usunięcie tekstu, do momentu aż nie zostanie poprawiony oryginał. Dlatego usuwam treść. Nie usuwam całej pracy ze względu na komentarze (w końcu chwilę im poświęciliście), Tydzień SPN i fakt, że to moja setna praca na ao3 :)  
Miejmy nadzieję, że oryginał zostanie poprawiony szybko i będę mogła wrzucić tłumaczenie z powrotem (też poprawione) ♥


End file.
